


The Trick to Relaxation

by animehead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea’s dealing with a bit of anxiety and Meenah offers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trick to Relaxation

You run into the girl’s bathroom and rush over to the sink. Breathing heavily, you fan yourself with one hand while turning on the faucet with the other. The sound of the water splattering against porcelain usually calms you down, but right now it has absolutely no effect on you. 

 

You’re so freaking nervous. 

 

In less than an hour, you have a presentation to give to the entire school along with superintendent and even people from the local news station. You love public speaking, you love sharing your thoughts and feelings with the world, but you’ve never been on television before and the thought of it is starting to make you feel a bit ill. 

 

What if you mess up? What if you trip and fall? What if people think you’re boring?

 

_What if they laugh at you?_

 

You feel like you’re about to be sick. 

 

The bathroom door swings open and a familiar voice calls you by your last name. 

 

“Serket.”

 

“Not now, Meenah,” you say. You’re really not in the mood to be teased and taunted. You’d much rather be at home wishing you’d never agreed to reading your stupid essay in the first place. 

 

“Oh, shell no. I know you’re not talking to me like that.”

 

“God, would you just shut the hell up with the puns? Everyone knows you’re a pieces and they don’t care.”

 

“Damn, girl,” Meenah says. She holds her hands up, palms facing you in a sign of peace. “What the fuck crawled up in you?”

 

You sigh because you know you’re being a bitch right about now. “Sorry,” you mutter softly. “It’s just that I’m worried about my speech today.”

 

Meenah laughs at you and rolls her eyes. “You talk every second of the day. I know some old geezers in suits don’t got you shook now.”

 

“The news station is going to be there. I’m going to be on television,” you explain to her. 

 

“So the fuck what? Don’t nobody watch the news anyway.”

 

“Wow, thanks.”

 

Meenah laughs at that and twirls a golden bangle bracelet around her wrist. “I didn’t mean it like that. All I’m saying is that you need to calm your ass down. No point in getting stressed out over nothing.”

 

“It’s not _nothing_ ,” you say and Meenah rolls her eyes again. 

 

“All right. Fine. It’s not nothing, but it’s not worth getting your too tight pantyhose all bunched up.”

 

You frown and look at your legs. You made certain that you picked out the perfect outfit for today. Modest blue dress, sheer nude stockings--the expensive kind, not the cheap kind that run as soon as you get a foot in them. Besides, you’ve never even seen Meenah in a skirt. What the hell would she know about pantyhose?

 

“They’re not too tight,” you say.

 

“They look like it.”

 

“Well, they’re not.” 

 

“Let me see.” 

 

Before you can reply, Meenah has you against the bathroom wall. You can feel the coolness of the tile through your dress, pressing against your back and making you hiss softly. Meenah’s hand has found its way inside your stockings and pass the thin, lacy, material of your panties. When she slides her finger inside of you, you moan and raise your leg, allowing her fingers better access. She rewards you with a flick of her middle finger that makes you cry out and press yourself harder against the wall. 

 

“Damn, girl,” she whispers as she slides another finger inside of you. She tugs down gently on your stockings far enough for you to see her fingers disappearing inside of you. Her wrist is wet, shining beneath the bright ceiling lights. “I got you dripping, Serket,” she murmurs. 

 

“Shut up,” you whisper. 

 

“You shut up,” she says back. 

 

“Make me,” you breathe out when those two fingers slide out far enough to massage your clit, circling around it and making your thighs quiver. 

 

“That’s what you want, huh?” She says and pulls her hand away. She glances back at the bathroom door before shrugging. “All right then.” Standing up straight, she guides you over to the sink and helps lift you onto it. She pulls your stockings down further, not stopping until they get caught around your ankles. Afterward, she bends down low and eases her way between your legs. 

 

“Lean back, Aranea,” she orders you. 

 

_You’re more than willing to comply._

 

You slowly lean back, raising your hips so that your ass slides further down the sink. You’re in an awkward position and you gasp and grip the edge of the sink, feeling like you’re going to fall. 

 

“I got you,” Meenah says as she guides your legs onto her shoulders. 

 

And fuck does she ever. 

 

You’ve lost the ability to say anything other than Meenah’s name. Her tongue is everywhere, lapping, licking, _tasting_ you while you cling to the sink and try your best not to make too much noise. 

 

“Y-Yes, right there,” you cry softly when Meenah purses her lips and sucks. “Meenah,” you whimper because there’s really nothing else you can do. When she hums against that same spot while sucking your clit into her mouth, your restraint crumbles and you scream out your orgasm, the sound of your voice, echoing throughout the bathroom. 

 

Meenah pulls back, but it doesn’t matter. You’re already cumming and even with her mouth no longer on you, you’re still shuddering and jerking your hips because she knows just what you like and how much you like it. 

 

Of course, it’s then when a couple of girls decide to open the restroom door and stare at the two of you, wide eyes, shock with a hint of horror plastered on their too heavily made up faces. 

 

“Get the fuck out,” Meenah says and the two girls are quick to leave. She helps you off the sink and teases you while helping you clean the wet mess she’s made of your thighs.

 

When you’re presentable once again, she leans forward and kisses you, letting you taste yourself on her lips. “Good luck with your dumb speech,” she says. “Maybe your anxious ass can relax now.”

 

“You’ll be there, right?” You ask her. 

 

“Yup, just look for the dead body they drag out of there. That’ll be me, dead from boredom.” Meenah walks toward the door and you smile at her retreating back. 

 

“I’ll see you later,” you say. 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t fall and bust your ass on stage, Serket,” she says before pushing open the door and leaving. 

 

Taking a deep breath, you stare into the mirror before blushing and burying your face in your hands. Two of your peers just walked in on you with your girlfriend’s head between your legs. Somehow speaking in front of a news camera doesn’t seem the least bit terrifying now. 

 

You can’t decide whether to thank Meenah later or strangle her. 


End file.
